1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beverage dispensing valves and, in particular, to post-mix beverage dispensing valves.
2. Background
Post-mix beverage dispensing valves are well known in the prior art and provide, in the nozzle structure thereof, for the simultaneous mixing of a water and syrup component for the production of a beverage. Standard flow rates for such valves are typically 1 1/2 to 3 ounces per second; however, flow rates of 41/2 to 6 ounces are now also becoming desirable. However, the higher flow rates present a challenge as there exists a greater possibility for foam production, improper brix and loss of carbonation. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide for a post-mix nozzle that accommodates such higher flow rates and does so with a structure that is relatively simple in design and that easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
In addition, as post-mix valves are required to provide an accurate brix at a desired flow rate, and to maintain such precision it is well understood in the industry that such valves periodically need cleaning, adjusting and other maintenance. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a post-mix valve wherein the internal components are quickly and easily accessible, adjustable and repairable. And in particular, it would be desirable to provide for such easy access in an electronic portion controlled valve.